


Господь проклял всех нас

by Florka



Category: Bubble Comics, Инок
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кулстори про предательство семьи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Господь проклял всех нас

"Господь проклял всех нас".  
С этими мыслями Игорь просыпался каждое утро. Было в этой фразе что-то успокаивающее, дарующее надежду, что он не остался один в этом мире. Что Господь проявил немилость  
Игорь родился вторым в семье, и уже в этом проиграл.  
И если бы Андрей не был таким идиотом, он бы ни за что не предал свою семью. По крайней мере, этими словами Игорь оправдывал собственные действия, прикрывался ими как щитом, сам с трудом веря в эту сказку.  
Порой куда проще придумать себе оправдание, чем принять правду. Зависть грызла его изнутри уже долгие годы, и какая-то часть его души изрядно прогнила от этого яда. И когда Магистр пришёл к нему с предложением о сотрудничестве, Игорь не прогнал его с порога.  
Лишь скрепя зубами сказал, что не заинтересован ни в чём, что тот мог бы предложить.  
Магистр тогда сказал, что Игорь может обратиться к нему в любой момент, когда передумает. Это было открытое предложением.  
И он решил им воспользоваться.  
— Ты не пожалеешь, Игорь, — сладостными речами Магистр обволакивал его сознание. — Нужно только выполнить одно поручение с помощью этих камней. И тогда крест будет полностью твоим. Ты станешь новым Иноком, настоящим героем своего времени, о тебе будут слагать легенды. Андреев в роду было слишком много, и образ Инока стал единым для них: никто из них не герой, так как народ никогда не воспринимал их отдельно от образа. Но ты, ты станешь первым Игорем, хранителем креста. Твоим именем будут называть твоих детей и внуков, из поколения в поколение передавая легенды о том, как поддались искушению прежние Иноки, и как ты спас Россию-матушку от её слабовольных защитников, предавшихся греху.  
Игорь не был дураком.  
Он был кем угодно, но только не дураком, и прекрасно понимал, что магистр лжёт. Стоило только ему исполнить его просьбу, как тот тут же убил бы его. Не самая благоприятная перспектива. Но у Игоря был план: заполучить крест и тут же с ним скрыться от Магистра. Или и вовсе, воспользовавшись силой креста, изгнать нечистого с лица Земли прямиком в геенну огненную.  
Да, его план был идеален.  
Настолько идеален, что он сам почти в него поверил.  
— Хватит, — Игорь жестом остановил говорливого Магистра и, впившись в него взглядом, сухо добавил: — Я согласен.  
Магистр расплылся в довольной улыбке и откуда-то из-за пазухи вытащил перьевую ручку и пару листов бумаги.  
— Тогда остаётся лишь одна маленькая деталь, — с этими словами он протянул всё Игорю. — Это договор. Надеюсь, никаких трудностей с этим не возникнет?  
— Нет, конечно, — чуть заметно поморщившись, ответил Игорь. Но стоило ему только взять ручку, как запястье обожгло резкой болью, словно с него пытались заживо содрать часть кожи.  
— Чёрт! — хватаясь за руку взвыл Игорь. — Это что ещё такое?  
— О, мой милый друг, — заходя со стороны и приобнимая его за плечо, проговорил Магистр. — Подобные договоры подписываются только кровью.  
"Подобные договоры". Игорь читал о них. Кажется, будто они вырезают часть твоего тела, что-то материальное вроде крови. По крайней мере, так это называют. На самом деле они ставят печать на душе, намертво привязывая тебя к этому бумажному листку, а в случае нарушения договора каждую сторону ждёт кое-что похуже смерти.  
Вечные страдания в Аду покажутся райскими развлечениями по сравнению с пытками, через которые предстоит пройти нарушившему договор.  
Единственное, что радовало — это работало в обе стороны, и давало хоть какую-то гарантию того, что Магистр сдержит своё слово.  
— Ну так как? — Магистр приподнял лицо Игоря за подбородок, смотря глаза в глаза и довольно улыбаясь. — Теперь ты согласен?  
— Да, — сквозь зубы процедил Игорь, одновременно ставя подпись на пустом листе бумаги. Он почувствовал, как его сердце остановилось на доли секунд, чуть ли не физически ощутил, как ставилась печать на его душе, как затягивалась невидимая удавка договора на его шее.  
Назад пути не было.  
Теперь уже нельзя прятаться за спины остального народа. Он был проклят, только он один был проклят в глазах Господа.


End file.
